


Papyrus Stinks at Mario Kart

by I_Write_Sans_Not_Tragedies



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, JUST GUYS BEIN DUDES, Underfell, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Sans_Not_Tragedies/pseuds/I_Write_Sans_Not_Tragedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Papyrus play video games and Paps is a sore loser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papyrus Stinks at Mario Kart

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request from an anon for some UF!Skelebros fluff... couldn't pass up on some innocent bros bein assholes lmfao

“Sans, you cheater!” Papyrus shouted, waving his controller around like it would do something. 

 

“I’m not cheating, bro, you’re just a sore loser,” Sans laughed. 

 

“I am not, you… you jerk!” Papyrus said, but he was losing terribly and taking it like a champ, if champs took things very badly and sourly.

 

“You really suck at Mario Kart, don’t you?” Sans laughed. “Geez, Boss, how can you be the Great Papyrus if you’re so fucking awful at this?”

 

“I do not suck, you worthless bag of garbage!” Papyrus exclaimed, but Sans won the race and the taller skeleton threw down his controller in anger.

 

“You kind of suck.”

 

“I do not, you cheat! You’re a dirty, filthy cheater!”

 

“Nah, Boss, I’m just good at the game.”

 

Papyrus groaned and flopped on the couch, arms splayed out and legs spread. He continued to groan even as he pushed Sans off of the couch and onto the floor.

 

Sans fell with a thump, but he was laughing. “Bro, you’re seriously acting like you’re twelve. Oh my god.”

 

“One more word and I’ll beat you to a pulp,” Papyrus growled, but Sans knew the good nature in his voice- when Papyrus was angry, his brother always knew.

 

“One more word,” Sans said. He stifled a laugh at his own awful joke, but Papyrus jumped off of the couch and had him in a headlock in a second.

 

“You might be better at video games, but I’m better at everything else!”

 

“I’m better at bein’ lazy,” Sans said, twisting around and getting free, but Papyrus wasn’t letting him go. They were both tussling on the floor like kids, and Sans was laughing.

 

“That doesn’t count!” Papyrus shouted, pushing Sans. He landed on his shoulder with an “oomf” while Papyrus scrabbled to regain a decent upper hand. 

 

His boot collided with Sans head on accident, and Sans couldn’t stop the hiss of pain that came from his jaw being kicked by his bro’s heavy shoes. He grabbed at it with his hands.

 

“Oh my god!” Papyrus gasped like he’d just stabbed his brother instead of accidentally kicking him. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

 

Sans fell, still holding his injured jaw. 

 

“Sans! Sans, are you okay?” Papyrus asked, panic rising in his voice. He moved over his brother, hands out, ready to help-

 

Sans took the opportunity and grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over onto his back, cackling as he sat his fat ass down on his brother’s rib cage.

 

“Gotcha, Boss,” he laughed.

 

“San!” Papyrus exclaimed in outrage, but it wasn’t the same as before. “I thought I really hurt you! That isn’t funny!”

 

“Aww… do you actually care about me, bro?” Sans asked, making mocking doll-eyes at his brother. His gold tooth glinted as he grinned. “I never would’ve thought…”

 

“Of course I do, you idiot!” Papyrus said, flustered. “And I thought you were really hurt!”

 

Sans stopped and looked down at his brother before he slid off of him and onto the floor beside him.

 

“You don’t gotta worry about me like I’m a little kid,” Sans said, still trying to keep his smile. 

 

“Of course I do! You only have one HP- what would I do if something happened to you?”

 

Papyrus said it, and he was still a little panicked and flustered, but once he realized how genuine and caring the sentiment was his face went red and he looked away.

 

“I-I mean- you shouldn’t joke around about your health. It isn’t funny and it’s very immature.”

 

Sans looked at his brother, his smile gone, until Papyrus met his eyes again. The younger skeleton hardly ever got flustered, but honest sentiments would do that to somebody was tried to act big and tough all the time.

 

“Heh… I wouldn’t know what to do without you either, bro,” Sans said, sitting back comfortably and watching his feet. “Who else would make my life miserable?”

 

Papyrus was quiet. That was new. Sans looked up and nearly choked when he saw the pinpricks of tears in his brother’s eyes.

 

“Woah, hey, Paps-”

 

“I thought I hurt you!” Papyrus said, still very much angry and upset, but he moved forward and wrapped his big gaudy red gloves around Sans and gave him a rough squeeze. “If you do that again I’ll hurt you for real!”

 

Sans was taken aback for a moment, but then he laughed and returned the rare and welcomed gesture and hugged his brother.

 

“Sorry bro, I won’t do it again. It wasn’t very  _ humerus _ , was it?”

 

Papyrus shoved Sans away from him while the elder brother laughed. 

 

“Ugh- you ruin everything!” Papyrus complained.

 

“Love you, bro,” Sans said, a lazy grin on his face. These moments, sitting on the floor of the living room in the middle of the night, both too tired to keep up the tough guy act, they were really nice.

 

“I love you too, but you’re the worst,” Papyrus mumbled. He rose to his feet, making a pose. “Now come on! I want a rematch- nobody beats the Great Papyrus at anything.” He offered Sans his hand

  
Sans laughed, accepting Papyrus’s help and getting hauled to his feet for another round of Mario Kart.


End file.
